Lady Holly
by maddy-liddell
Summary: Other Disney characters to make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

P1

The wails of the damned echoed peevishly through the physically empty halls of the Underworld. It passed like a hauntingly cold breeze of wind whispering by the stone ears of the blackened chasms. With each wail, a crimson glow would emit from behind loose flakes of cracked structure. The cries all came from the same place: the styx, a maelstrom of infinite torture; a prison for the damned; the core of endless endings. The souls of the wicked dead revolved in the cesspit, trapped in their bottomless prison, but unable to move up due to contract of natural law that shielded the glowing green pool with the darkest of ancient black magicks. Only their cries could escape in the form of a noxious green steam that always made its way to the lord of the dead: Hades himself, who found recreation in listening to the cries for so many centuries. Tall, slender, vile, and blue—the lord of the dead sat at his charred throne while the wisp of his blue flaming hair trickled against his veiny skull. There wasn't much to draw his attention away from his lonesome duties. His brother Zeus-not fond of Hades-barred the god from ever leaving the Underworld. And so Hades found little comfort in never being able to personally cause malicious problems and conflict for the mortals on Earth—only being able to send forth others to do his own bidding. His company consisted of three blind sisters of fate who often fought over the eye of time: Clotho, the decider of timeline, Lachesis, the thread spinner, and Atropos, the cut of fate. They held many secrets but often kept score of how many souls they'd banish to the nether day-by-day. However, it was foreseen something epic was about to tangle their threads.

P2

"Stop! Thief!"

Three guards give chase through a busy sand-coated bazaar. While merchants stay in place to shout at slow moving potential customers, a man and his pet monkey skip through the obstacle course, leaping over kiosk and ruined architectural debris on the city streets. The guards stay in pursuit, their curved sandals lifting through small dunes of sand as they tread carefully through the nonchalant busy afternoon crowd. Though it's clear who has the upper hand. The proclaimed, "Street rat!" and his monkey have years of acrobatic tricks that take advantage of the city layout. Prize in hand, the pair have no trouble climbing walls of blistering hot mud and rough clay to ease their way out of sight. Aware, the guards ease off their hunt frustrated and tired out by the hot Arabian sun.

Perched against a stock of barrels behind a makeshift tent clouding the sun's streaming beams, the man tugged at his prize: a fresh loaf of bread stolen previously from a royal baker in the palace. He offered half to his tiny companion who aggressively snatched it away with the curl of his tail. "You know Abu, I'm tired. Every day we have to evade the guards and make due with what we have even when all we've got is nothing. This "adventure" of stealing from the rich and evading authorities isn't really so glamorous anymore." The male was too distraught to even eat his half of the bread. He placed it down next to Abu and sluggishly made his way across the alley to scale the walls of a poor abode. Crawling into an open balcony shielded by thin scraps of purple sheets, the male made himself comfortable in a position to watch the hot desert sun set below the distant wavy horizon. Abu shortly joined, taking a seat on the man's knee while continuing to eat bread. "I don't know what to do, Abu. There's nothing but heat, death, and sand outside of the city. And there's nothing here for us but poverty, heat, death, and sand. Either way you look at it, we're pretty much stuck." The male sighed diligently whilst leaning back to rest his head against a pile of dust-coated tattered sheets. Abu positioned himself to rest on the male's bare torso.

There was only a short moment of silence before interruption took place out in the city below. An explosion, billowing clouds of blackened smoke, a gathering of guards—a grand commotion was unfolding at the palace gates. The rabble of guards readied their spears and curved scimitars in a defense stance outside of the large doors leading into the main chamber of the palace.

Abu slapped the palms of his tiny hands against the male's stomach and in his own defense, the man shrugged Abu away while groggily slouching forward. "What…" he mumbled. There was another explosion outside. The left tower at the palace was sinking steadily while the guards continued to hold their slightly panicked/slightly calm composure to pry the doors open.

"Aladdin! It is not safe! You must flee!" a robed child cried out from the street. Folks ran past the boy in an attempt to make it towards the city gates. "What happened?" Aladdin called out while gazing over the balcony edge. But the boy was already gone with the crowd. "Guess we better flee as well..." Abu leaped onto Aladdin's shoulder as the pair jumped down from the balcony onto a market tarp. But curiosity kicked in. After all, he WAS just complaining about wanting something new and exciting. It was clear what Aladdin had in mind as Abu was tugging at his hair. But Aladdin shrugged it off and made his way opposite of the folks who tried to flee the city.

At the palace, a crowd of guards still struggled to pry the main doors open but some felt distracted by the sight of two warriors fighting in the courtyard—both foreign in appearance though only one was familiar. Mozenrath, ruler of the Black Sands, battled in impossible vain his black magicks against a warrior and her sword. She cut through his defenses and continued to push him back against the courtyard ponds as cold steel clashed against waves of black sand. Standing tall with short radiant brown hair, furious green eyes, and a powerful physic of sturdy hips and great arm strength covered by chrome-plated armor, the warrior slashed her blade back and fourth tirelessly. It was clear Mozenrath was becoming tired himself, however. Not one to lose, he sent his eel: Xerxes to interfere and distract the warrior long enough to disappear himself within a turbine of coal-black sand. Xerxes joined just before the sorcerer disappeared. Feeling slightly distraught; slightly accomplished, the woman sheathed her sword, the battle was finished. The guards at the door stopped their commotion at the sight. But from behind the pile of muscular guards, a short elderly bearded sultan appeared, excited with both the battle and the results. He ducked under a crack in the damaged door to run towards the warrior who stood ready for confrontation. "Who… Who are you?" the short feebish sultan asked while keeping his clouded white turban from sinking past his forehead. "Lady Holly, Templar of the Chantry." She replied, her tone both strong yet womanly.


	2. Chapter 2

P3

The sultan felt awed by the warrior though showed signs of confusion from her title. "Templar? Here? In the desert? And… Chan-what? No matter, no matter! Mozenrath has been a problem for us for years. It would appear he has met his match, finally. Although I must ask, what business do you have in Agrabah? I somehow doubt you came all this way just to battle." As he spoke, the short stuffy man lifted folds of the Templar's plate armor, astounded by the unique foreign blacksmithing. Lady Holly stepped back to avoid his inspection whilst replying. "From across the vast deserts, war has turned our forests in desolate zones of war. Our kingdoms lie in ruin, friends and family are missing, and a demonic threat pulls at the threads of order held up by the Chantry. In my persistence to honor and duty, I crossed your lands to seek out this Mozenrath. You call him a sorcerer, but my people know him as an apostate. He doesn't just agitate your kingdom. He leaves his trademark of black-sanded mischief even in the reaches of Ferelden. It's knowledge to the Chantry that he has ties to our enemy: the Darkspawn, an army of filth-ridden damned. Furthermore, as a Templar, it's my duty to slay apostates as their magick abilities tend to lure out demons. I was sent with a party to take out Mozenrath. To be honest, it felt more like a suicide mission. Not many have crossed the desert and made it back out. But this man has to die. It would give relief to Ferelden—even to Agrabah—if the apostate was put down." The sultan continued his look of awe and admiration. "And your party?" he asked, only noting her single presence. "They died along the way."

The palace guards finally managed to pry the doors open, leaving one of the grand doors limp on a single hinge. Though it was apparent the woman was no trouble, the guards still carefully held up their arms against her. The sultan made a flailing motion with his stubby arms to get his guards to lay down their swords and spears. "She's a guest. From Ferelden she hails—looking to put an end to Mozenrath." he proclaimed. Most of the guards turned their heads. "Ferelden…?"

From atop the palace barrier, Aladdin sat watching the commotion below. He didn't have much of an opinion or reaction to the sight. Abu, on the other hand, had some curiosity ready to burst. The tiny monkey scaled the walls down into the courtyard to get a better look. "Abu!" Aladdin whispered. But his companion was already far from sight. He scaled down after him and tried to keep out-of-sight by hiding behind the sultan's animal topiary. But the street rat was caught by the cat eye of a single guard. His presence was alerted as they surrounded Aladdin with a barricade of intimidation. Both the sultan and Lady Holly took heed of the commotion from across the courtyard while the guards readied themselves to administer arrest. "Hey, you, you're that street rat from earlier! Didn't think we'd catch you but it looks like you just made our jobs a lot easier." Aladdin arched his legs out defensively as the guards began to close in. But once they pounced, so did he—upward. Like a frog, he kicked off the belly of a guard to launch himself out of the circle. Once free, the male reached for his blade: a worn scimitar with cracks and chips all along the blade and loose linen wraps holding the oak hilt together. It was petty compared to the generic royal arms the guards took up. That fact was even apparent enough to force a raspy cackle out of one of the guards. "Wait! There's to be no more trouble and no more violence behind the palace gates today! Bloodshed is NOT allowed in the courtyard! Think of my topiary!" the sultan grasped for control of the situation and made it apparent that his alignment of green healthy bushes shaved to resemble exotic animals was too important to stain with blood and sand. The guards were peeved to let off so easily but word of the highest royal order overpowered even the law. "My boy, my people ran off in fear from the commotion and you decided to get close to it? Out of curiosity?" said the sultan as he approached Aladdin. The male placed his blade at his side, using his sash to hold up the hilt. "I suppose you could say that…" To be honest, it felt too awkward to relieve an answer of 'I was looking for new excitement'. Lady Holly watched from a distance and assessed the situation. "Perhaps he could accompany me in search of Mozenrath. I don't know the area very well and I could use a combative companion such as he." she proposed. Aladdin was quick to reply. "No way. Life isn't grand here in Agrabah but I'm not going to throw my life away to help a foreigner track down a sorcerer."

"Would you rather 'throw your life away' by rotting in a dungeon? I'm sure the guards are eager to accommodate you with that scenario rather quickly." She pointed over the male's shoulder. Aladdin examined the guards who all stared back with the grimy grin of a hungry vulture waiting to peck at their prey. "Well, I guess I better throw my life away with you then."

The sultan looked pleased by the arrangement and walked the pair towards the inner palace doors. "Come, come. Before you depart, I'll have you served. It's the least we can do for you pushing Mozenrath back. Plus, I would like for you to meet my advisor, Ja'far. I'm sure he'll be a powerful adversary towards helping both Agrabah and Ferelden."


	3. Chapter 3

P4

Introductions were immediate before even grasping the golden knobs of the entrance doors. Standing tall and frail in a sharp black robe with a blood-red sash holding up a narrow waist, an almost intimidating figure stood silent, twirling a golden scepter around in his long slender fingers. Its snakehead top glared through ruby eyes at what the man otherwise looked past. With his free hand, he tugged at the curl of his beard which bounced to his chin. "Squawk!" A rather pudgy red parrot sat perched on the man's horned shoulders.

"Ahh, Ja'far! How good of you to meet us outside!" The sultan's words were granted barely a reaction from the man standing bored within the shade of the grand entrance doors. "Yes, quite… And to whom may I give the "honor" of speaking to?" His tone was low and just as vile as his vibe; the words just seemed to seep out of the pursed lips on his long face. Though the sultan appeared unbothered by his advisors demeanor, it was clear Lady Holly and Aladdin had their own chills. Lady Holly hesitated to speak for a moment, but owed the man a chance to skip improper first impressions. "Lady Holly, Templar of the Chantry, emissary from the kingdom of Ferelden." Though her titles were given, she kept from extending a hand out to greet the sultan's advisor. "Charmed, Templar. As for the other, lowly thieves need not bother introduce." Aladdin squinted his eyes, bothered by the advisors cold shrug. "Ja'far, our guests are seeking out the location of Mozenrath's kingdom. Would you be so kind as to direct them to the palace war room? I'm certain we've maps of the extended desert." The sultan pushed the doors open with lowly force to reveal the luxurious main chamber of the palace. White marble floor, pillars to match with gold leaf lining, grand windows arched along the walls and an open skyway stretched along the curved dome of the ceiling revealed the wonders that stayed hidden within the heart of the poverty-stricken city. There was even a great beam of light shining through the skyway window that focused on the cold marble throne at the far end of the chamber. Behind the seat of the sultan, a red satin curtain barely revealed a pair of portcullis gates. "The far gate on the left is where you need to go. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time I try to retrieve the city folks." The sultan scurried off with his guards leaving Ja'far with his guests.

Aladdin and Lady Holly remained glancing at the tiny ruler as he disappeared beyond the heat waves under the desert sun. Ja'far however, moved forward. His legs barely moved under the robe as he walked. It was as if his feet slid along the marble flooring. He paused at the war room gate and waited for the pair to catch up. While Lady Holly and Aladdin made their way casually through the vast hall, the parrot on Ja'fars shoulder began to speak. "Diamond in the Rough. Do you remember? It's him!" he whispered into Ja'fars ear. Ja'far replied with a smile that quickly morphed into a devious grin. "I am aware. We will have to separate the pair." Ja'far glanced over at his scepter, staring eye-to-eye into the ruby eyes of the snake. "What's the plan?" Ja'far shushed his parrot with the extension of his index finger brushing against the tip of his curved beak. "I don't need one just yet. But I dare say it's about time we pay Hades a visit. We'll just let the street rat and the Templar move on a bit before intervention is necessary. Besides, Mozenrath is no pushover. He'll keep those two busy awhile."

With a twist of his boney hand, a hidden pull lever behind the satin curtains covering the back wall of the chamber was pulled, releasing the lock mechanism from the portcullis doors. The gates lifted slowly but in time for the Templar and the thief to move into the war room without having to wait for the gate to pull up completely. "The maps you require are tucked away in the cabinet. Each scroll was painted by hand by our scholars and the material is just as delicate. Do NOT toy with them… Or steal them, street rat. If you'll excuse me, I've other matters to attend to." Eyebrows arched, nose and chin pointed up, Ja'far gave leave abruptly. Already used to his attitude, Lady Holly and Aladdin gave the advisor no heed.

Directly behind the sultan's throne, a clever switch lied to be touched; a switch, in the form of loose chip of marble. Ja'far made sure the coast was clear before he toyed with the device. Upon touch, the sound of stones scrapping could be heard from behind the satin curtain lining the wall. Ja'far pulled the curtain up to reveal a passageway. Dark, drafty, and chilled, the crevice in the chamber wall was just as cold as the advisor's demeanor. Ja'far entered the passage, dropping the curtain behind him while doing so. When the last bit of sunlight that illuminated a few inches of the passage were snuffed out, a line of torches on the wall became animated and cackled with fire one-by-one as it guided the advisor down a flight of stairs. The dwellings were deep and the air became more dry and frigid with each descent. Finally, the base was in sight. Mechanical toys were piled in a corner while a lab overlooked it from the other side of the lair. Complimentary to the lab, a shelf lined with bubbling potions and ancient tomes sat everstill and coated with dust from probable lack of use. But the main sight of the room was a tall mirror framed up on the southern wall as if it were a door. Ja'far approached the mirror and placed the palm of his hand on its cold reflective glass. "Grant me entry to the Underworld." he whispered. The advisor removed his hand and in doing so, a ripple effect emitted from the motion. The surface of the mirror began to move like liquid and the reflection began to fade into something else. The shine on the mirror was gone and the sight within revealed a hollow crevice of ember-struck cave lining. A wailing cry greeted Ja'far. It wisped by, pulling at the threads of his black turban. "Iago, stay behind." he whispered to his parrot. Iago flew off his master's shoulder and perched up on an unused beacon holder at the lab. Ja'far took his leave, walking through the mirror to enter the Underworld to seek audience with an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

P5

Lady Holly and Aladdin busied themselves with the trials of the dusty tomes and worn scrolls organized within the cabinets of the palace war room. Vast hand-drawn illustrations dictating the local areas from city blueprints to travel routes made up for most of the sultan's anthology. But one map stuck out. An elder scroll nestled tight between two thick Arabic tomes came to view when Aladdin shifted the selection by pulling on one of the books. Lady Holly felt an odd curiosity to examine it. It was difficult to tell its age because it was sealed tight enough for dust not to bother it. However, the linen material was mysteriously charred on every edge with flakes of scrap that still felt warm to the touch and the illustrations and writings were faded though it was clear the writing was Greek. Upon closer inspection, it was noted that the scroll emitted a strange rotting scent of sulfur and gave bad vibes to both the Templar and the thief. But it was the only map that detailed a fine connection between all of the seven deserts including Agrabah and Mozenrath's kingdom, the Land of the Black Sand. "This will be our lead." Lady Holly rolled the scroll back up and had it placed on her back, held up by a rough leather strap arched over the shoulder and around the waist. "I don't see this ending well…" Aladdin's concern grew more by the minute. The Templar was brief to console his feelings and only used the opportunity to complain about her own issues. "When it's over, you won't have anything to worry about. Let's just get the job done and be done with it for good. I'm tired of having to empty sand from my boots."

Within the twisting nether of damned reach, the advisor walked among the dead. His charisma was as hauntingly hollow as the chasms that gave abode to the restless wails of the Underworld's inhabitants. Ja'far kept to himself as he wandered ever closer to the frigid cold chamber of the fiery hell's lord. He was expected even without proper invite. The black robed god stood outside his throne room door, arms crossed, hair cackling calmly. Ja'far approached though was first greeted by the three excited faces of Cerberus who sat on the other side of the passage peering in to paw at the familiar. "Ja'far, buddy, what a surprise. If I knew you were coming, I'd have cleaned the place up a little better. Would hate to leave the place looking DEAD for a guest." Hades' joking manner gave light to his otherwise vile demeanor. Ja'far never even gave a chuckle however. "You knew I was coming, Hades. I would like to get down to business." Ja'far wandered past the Lord of the Underworld to make himself comfortable within his chamber. "Way ahead of you. Those two went off with one of my special maps." It was of no surprise to Ja'far that Hades was ahead of the game. After all, even without the Sisters of Fate to guide his eyes into the future, Hades could see the mortal plane from any angle at any time. He was only merely forbidden from being "there" personally. "Then you must know I want the boy. How will you go about that?" Hades pondered for a moment, letting one of his blue slender fingers brush under his long pointed chin. "Well, you'll see. That isn't some ordinary map, you know? I wouldn't just GIVE them a map directing them to Mozenrath. All I can say is: follow them and you'll see. However, there is that slight collateral. I did this for you, what can you for me?" Hades sat back in his throne, eager to hear what Ja'far had in store. It was expected that no deal made would ever go one-sided. Ja'far grinned, expectant of his friend's demand. "That 'hero' Hercules… How has he been?" Ja'far knew exactly what Hades wanted. He knew the son of his brother Zeus pulled at the veins that boiled with blood within his being. "Go on…" Hades' golden hues gazed into Ja'far's eyes. He kept from analyzing the situation, eager to feel the excitement of a well-hatched scheme. "Have him lured to Agrabah and I will take care of the rest." Ja'far only found it fitting that since Hades kept him in suspense, he'd copy. It was apparent Hades felt a little uneasy but eager to see how things would turn out. "Done." The Lord of the Underworld whistled. Cerberus approached and peered into the chamber to await its master's command. "Lure Hercules to Agrabah. I don't care how you do it. And when you come back, there will be steak." The demonic hound let off like a rocket. "It falls to you now Ja'far. Follow the pair. You'll know when it's time to separate the pair."


	5. Chapter 5

P6

Ambiguous attitude towards the task at hand overwhelmed Aladdin. Lady Holly on the other hand, was without a solid plan but felt a strong determination to carry forward her quest and handle any issues one step at a time the moment they rise. Regardless of being foreign to the land, foreign to the hot desert weather, and loosing trusted allies on the way to Agrabah, she was far too stubborn to relieve herself of her duties granted by the Chantry.

The pair left the war room satisfied with their findings—which to say was the only map available anyway. The clanking of steel folds brushing against the light mail sheeting that made up the Templar's boots echoed throughout the main chamber as the pair headed for the door. But a shuffling sound soon joined in rhythm. It was the sultan. The tiny figure eagerly approached the Templar and the thief, anxious to keep them from walking off without proper farewell no doubt. But the tiny man had a look of woe stretched across his face instead. Even his clouded white fluffy beard seemed to give off some negative vibes. "Lady Holly! Monsters are attacking outside. My guards are struggling to keep them at bay. I hate to ask this of you but after watching your quarrel with Mozenrath, I feel you're the best one to handle these creatures." Lady Holly sighed in anguish at the dilemma before her. Regardless of whether or not she gives a yes or no answer, the monsters outside still posed a threat blocking the way out of the city. "I accept." The Templar stormed off towards the door while unsheathing her cold blade of steel, eager to get it warm with the fires of rage and stained with the blood of the wicked. Aladdin soon followed close behind, pulling out his own scimitar.

The muffled sounds of screaming and collapse gave welcome from behind the chamber doors. Lady Holly pulled them open to reveal the true nature of the situation. The sight was unfathomable. Outside, hordes of darkspawn were overwhelming guards left and right. A few civilians flee in packs—at least attempting to. A few bodies of innocent bystanders lied in puddles of murky red plasma and sand among fallen guards who died with expressions of horror on their faces.

Lady Holly charged out of the chamber to take out the threat one-by-one. Without even giving a chance to pause, she dove her blade through the chests of abominations, pulling aside to slice another, and another, and another. The wooden hilt of her sword curled in her palm as the blade wove a web of death for the darkspawn that charged her. Heads of wicked fell, limbs torn asunder, demonic cries of pain echoed above the cries of battle. The Templar was relentless and unmerciful as she left a path of tainted blood and fallen monsters behind her.

Aladdin struggled to keep up. Knowing his weapon might not be best suited against the enemies, he used clever thinking to take out darkspawn. The thief scaled the walls of the palace gate to push heavy sandstones onto the monsters below. A few who dodged noticed him above and soon began to climb the wall to attack. As Aladdin continued to push sandstones aside, Abu tugged at his vest to get his attention. Three darkspawn abominations were charging towards him. When one approached, Aladdin leapt over his head, knocking the monster off the wall with a shove to the spine from his elbow. The remaining two darkspawn formed a wall and approached with caution. Aladdin swung his scimitar to slice at their kneecaps. It did very little damage but proved to reveal a weakspot. The thief swung his blade again, and again, and again, taking out their knees like chopping wood. Balance was soon lost as the two darkspawn fell off the wall. With the coast clear, Aladdin scouted the area. There was a spot open where no battle took place. "Holly! Circle left! We can use the alleyways to get out of Agrabah!" Lady Holly acknowledged his words by nodding. She pressed on with her assault, slicing her foes to oblivion until the path was clear. She kept her blade close by as she charged her way through the alleyway with Aladdin close by.


	6. Chapter 6

P7

The dark alleyway illuminated a small light at the dead end. "That's our way out." Aladdin said as he followed close behind. The two approached the tiny hole, knocking loose scrapes of sandstone down to make the hole much larger. When it was large enough to duck under, the two wandered out of the city and into the desert. "Well, that's it then." Lady Holly said as she gave Agrabah one last glance. "But what of the darkspawn? There are still monsters in the city." Aladdin felt concerned for his home. Lady Holly shrugged him off and continued to walk before she felt his hand grasp the plating on her shoulders. "Hey! Templar!" Lady Holly swiftly turned around and grabbed the thief by the wrist, twisting until he was helpless and relaxed. "You don't know the threat like I do. Slay one darkspawn and a dozen more come. They don't give up. I've seen settlements, castles, even an entire kingdom fall because of them. Your city is lost to them now. There is NOTHING I can do about it. You need to accept this and move on. When we put an end to Mozenrath, the threat will lessen. Agrabah may be lost, but it's a small price to pay when you have to consider the rest of the world." Aladdin had a look of rage on his face but it lessened to sorrow. He understood the plight before him. Even Abu remained neutral towards acceptance. Not a word was said, not even when Lady Holly released her grip on the thief's wrist. The two trekked silently through the sands of the desert, not even giving a slight glance back at the burning warzone of a city behind them which soon faded out of sight.

The hot sun beaming above pressured the Templar and the thief who struggled to walk in direction of Mozenrath's kingdom. "Let's pause." Aladdin said tiredly. "If we stop now, we won't be able to continue." Lady Holly, though tired, continued to walk. "If we continue without break, we'll soon retire to the sands beneath our feet." He was right, though they weren't prepared to make camp. Lady Holly scouted the dunes of the desert around for even a glance of encampment. In the distance, a refreshing cloud of charred smoke danced high into the blue ocean of the sky above. "We'll find rest there, hopefully." The two trekked forward, struggling to ascend the waves of the dunes and even more so struggling to keep balance descending as well. The scent of cooked meat filtered the air. The sounds of children playing, chickens clucking, and hammers hitting wood and steel soon gave life to the silence of the desert. A large walled off village came into view as Aladdin and Lady Holly approached. Two shirtless guards stood by the entrance, already aware of their presence. "Halt! Where are you two from? It's not everyday we get visitors." Lady Holly pressed two fingers into her throat while clearing herself of phlegm. Her voice was dry and raspy. "We come from Agrabah. We're seeking temporary refuge." Lady Holly said. "He's clearly from Agrabah, but you don't look like anyone I've ever seen come from there." Said the guard. "That is correct. I am from Ferelden." She felt slightly uncomfortable by the reaction the guards gave in response. They looked over at each other and one of the guards whispered, "Another one?" "I don't know anything about Ferelden but it would appear you're not the only one here from there. You can enter. You might find two of your friends hanging around the bonfire in the center of camp." Lady Holly raised her eyebrow at his words. Two persons from Ferelden were here? In the desert? She felt an interest grow. The Templar charged through the gates, awkwardly making her way through crowds of playing children and working adults, also occasionally trying to avoid stepping on chicken. At the bonfire, two men sat on a dry log holding conversation. Lady Holly approached from behind. "That's quite some history Grey Warden." "Alistair!" Lady Holly shouted. The two men flinched at the sudden booming chant behind them. "Holly! Maker bless my socks! You're alive!" The two embraced each other in a tight hug as the other man stood awaiting introduction. "Holly, this is Duncan. He's a Grey Warden." The man nodded his head and extended a hand to make proper introduction with the Templar. "Greetings Lady Holly. Your friend has told me much about you. It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Duncan formed a bit of a charming smile on his well sculpted face. Lady Holly smiled back. It was comforting to be reunited with friends and even more comforting to be in the presence of a Grey Warden, a warrior of high honor and legend. Aladdin stood behind waiting for his own intro. "Oh, right, this is Aladdin. He's here to assist me in taking out Mozenrath." Aladdin eagerly shook Alistair and Duncan's hands. "But if I may ask, what brings you all the way out here Duncan?" Holly knew very little of the Grey Wardens but the fact that one was all the way out in the desert was mind-boggling. Even more so, the fact that he was alive and well on his own. "I'm here for you and Alistair actually. Though it was presumed you had fallen." Duncan felt a little relief from his knowing his mission was no longer a failure. The Templar tilted her head, curious as to what the Grey Warden ment. "I've been on a quest to recruit more Grey Wardens. I felt you two were well fitted for the position."


	7. Chapter 7

P8

"You came all this way just to recruit us? How bad is the darkspawn threat that you would travel a desert to reach us?" Lady Holly felt a little skeptical of Duncan's request. "The darkspawn threat is ever growing. Our numbers have always dwindled to the point where some even see us as legend or myth. If there's ever to be peace, we need all the help that we can get. I had strong standings with the Chantry in seeking your whereabouts. They requested I wait for your return but it wasn't possible. Time is always pressed." Duncan had a very calm demeanor though his words expressed concern for the safety of Ferelden. "If you accept my proposal, you will still be able to carry out your mission. Only, you'd return as much more than a Templar."

"Wait, if you need "all the help you can get" why didn't you recruit other groups before seeking us out?" Her suspicion only grew. "Initiation to become a Grey Warden is too complex and dangerous for most people to handle. It requires a person to drink the blood of a darkspawn. It is not for the faintest of hearts nor is it for the weakest of souls. The blood causes corruption to anyone unfit to become a Grey Warden. I have complete confidence in you and Alistair."

"And suppose we aren't capable of becoming Grey Wardens. What if we failed initiation? What then?" Lady Holly held her arms crossed, feeling quite wary of the impending response. "They you meet fate at my blade. Lady Holly, I would not request you join unless I knew you could handle it. My presence here in this scorching desert should be proof enough." Duncan never lost his fatherly composure. His confidence in the Templar was more apparent in expression than in form of word. "Alistair, what is your opinion of this? Do you want to become a Grey Warden?" Alistair's hazel eyes lacked a glimmer of attention. His mind was already racing and his lips revealed only a steady pause. Finally, a result, "I already went over it with Duncan before you arrived. I never gave him my answer, but I was going to agree." Lady Holly turned her back and paced back and fourth. "Alright, then it would appear we're both going through this together. I accept, Duncan."

"Meet back at the bonfire tonight for initiation. Best to start without so many people hanging around." Duncan trailed off, wandering towards the camp gate. Meanwhile Lady Holly sat on the log with Alistair. Aladdin soon joined. "All three of us: Grey Wardens. Could you believe it?" Alistair said with excitement. Aladdin had a look of concern on his face, however. "I didn't agree to anything. And Duncan has never met me or seen me before. I don't think I would be cut out to become a Grey Warden." Aladdin unsheathed his scimitar, twisting the tip of his curved blade into the tiny sand pile at the base of his feet. "Besides, he never asked and I don't even know what a Grey Warden is. I'm not familiar with your legends." Alistair got off the log and placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "There isn't much I can say without having to throw a book at you. Grey Wardens are powerful warriors who hone the skills to defeat darkspawn relentlessly. They've been protectors of Thedas since ancient times. It's said they once rode into battle on griffins—creatures of even more legend. Their skills, their lore, everything about them makes them a legend. It's a great honor to be counted among them."

"I have seen your combat abilities, Aladdin. I can vouch for you." Lady Holly interrupted Alistair when Aladdin's focus drew out confusion from the abundance of information passed to him. "We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

P9

As the desert sun sets, the air chills with the moon's nocturnal wisp. The refuges at the camp had all retired to their shoddy tents and makeshift cottages. In the center of the encampment, the bonfire continued to roar and glow. Duncan sat at the log, waiting for his chosen. He had a small table set up beside the log with a tall grail standing alone on the surface. Lady Holly, Alistair, and Aladdin all approached, ready to begin initiation.

Duncan wasted no time in hasty beginnings. "With each passing minute, the threat of the darkspawn grows ever larger. But after tonight, even the greatest threat will become lesser. There is confidence in number, strength in the heart of every soldier, and wisdom in the very souls of those who crave peace and turn away the darkness. Lady Holly, Alistair, Aladdin—you have all been asked to join the ranks, to battle darkspawn, to protect the land our fathers crafted, our children play on, and our future depends on. Tonight, we see if you three warriors are truly destined to become Grey Wardens."

Duncan lifted the grail off the table, holding it by the base. With his free hand, he reached into a pocket under his breast plate, slipping out a small vial. The contents were dark almost blackish-red plasma that flowed thick within the glass. He popped the cork off the lid and poured all of the liquid into the grail before handing it to Lady Holly. "Drink this, the blood of the darkspawn. May it leave no corruption; grant you instead the ability to overcome the darkness. With this I…" "Blood of the darkspawn? You never mentioned this before!" Lady Holly was outraged—and slightly disgusted—by the initaion. "There was no need to mention this before the start. Our ways have always been secret. Had you known before hand and reacted then as you are now, then others would be wary to join our cause. I assure you, you will be fine. I have confidence." Duncan showed no remorse for his trick. Rather, he felt eager to get on with the initiation. Lady Holly glanced over at her partners. Alistair shrugged his shoulders and Aladdin was shifting his feet into the sand, showing signs of nervousness. A sigh escaped her crimson lips. Eyes closed, a deep inhale and exhaust, and Lady Holly took a sip from the grail. Just one was enough to cause her to cough. "It's like medicine. But much, MUCH worse." The other three watched her, waiting to see the results. But nothing happened. "Lady Holly, you proved to be stronger than the darkspawn and proved your heart is strong. Congratulations, you are a Grey Warden now." Duncan passed the grail to Alistair. He had seen all that he needed to witness and quickly gulped down the blood in the grail only to spit some of it out. "Andraste's bloody uncle!" His charming face scrunched into a horrible sour grimace. "I'm going to need some ale to wash that horror down." Aladdin was next. He still felt uneasy and made it clear by backing away when Duncan held the cup to him. "Go for it Aladdin. We're fine. You should be as well." Alistair patted Aladdin on the back as inspiration. "Alright…" Aladdin sighed before taking a sip. The grail dropped from his hands soon after. His breathing became heavy, and the thief fell to his knees, clutching the sand with his fists. "Aladdin?" Lady Holly felt concerned as neither she nor Alistair reacted like him. Duncan unsheathed his sword as precaution as did Lady Holly. Lowly grumbles escaped the thief's lips followed by raspy growls. Aladdin tilted his head up to reveal the horrors of a failed initiation. His face was pale with veins webbing close under the skin, his eyes had rolled back into his head, and foam frothed down his chin. "He's turned! Slay him quick!" Lady Holly struggled with decisions, but Duncan was swift to charge the new darkspawn. But before he could reach Aladdin, a wall of green flame erupted from the ground, blocking the path. Soon, a wicked chuckle echoed all around. "Such an amusing result. And here I thought your little game was going to be nothing but a stiff bore. I had no pawns to lay out, and yet I still won a prize." The voice focused into the flames which collapsed into a tall shadowy figure. Sharply cloaked in all black, a woman stood before the Grey Wardens. Her pale green face, demonic golden eyes, and large horns were as intimidating as her entrance.

"Who are you to make an entrance now?" Duncan shouted. "I am Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil. I have watched you mortals for some time now. I have come to collect my prize. You have crafted a fine mindless fool to join my ranks." Maleficent curled the tip of her finger under Aladdin's chin. He remained calm, only kneeling in loyal embrace. "The darkspawn react to those with hearts darker than their own."

"You will not have him!" Duncan charged past Maleficent to dive his sword into Aladdin's chest, but was caught back. Vines of blackened thorns wrapped around his ankles to keep him in place. "Duncan!" Lady Holly and Alistair charged at Maleficent to aid their friend. But the sorceress was already prepared. Vines of thorns kept Lady Holly and Alistair in place, twisting tightly around their wrists and ankles to keep them immobilized. "Since you were all so kind enough to sacrifice this thief to me, I will reward you personally." Maleficent flashed a devious grin as she turned her attention to Duncan. The vines twisted tighter around his arms till the man grunted in pain. Razor sharp thorns dug into his palms till it breached the back of his hands. Beads of blood trailed down his skin and over the vines soon after. "Duncan!" Alistair shouted. But his voice was soon muffled by vines that wrapped around his neck. Duncan struggled to withhold the pain as Maleficent grew ever more amused. She manipulated the vines to lash at his face till blood stained his scruffy beard. While Duncan no longer held the strength to cry out, she finished him off by plunging a giant thorn straight through his torso. The vines around him withdrew to the ground but the thorn in his body remained. "We are finished here. Farewell, mortals." The sorceress gave one last menacing cackle before she faded into the dancing flames of her green inferno, taking a feral Aladdin with her.

Lady Holly and Alistair were free soon after and rushed to Duncan's side. The man was already dead; his wounds were too great. "Duncan…" Alistair whispered. He dragged a palm through the man's hair and reached down to close his eyes. Lady Holly remained silent but held a hand to her heart in grief.


	9. Chapter 9

P10

"WHAT?" An inferno of rage spiraled out of the chasms of the Underworld. Hades and Jafar peeved with rage at the sight shown by the Sisters of Fate. The three women merely cackled at the commotion. "I had a plan! WE had a plan! What is THIS all about?" Hades' blue skin boiled red with anger. His sharp teeth grinded against each other which were shown from an openly cocked frown. "I am YOUR lord." Hades began to stroll up to the sisters who immediately stopped laughing once they realized the joke was over. But the Sisters of Fate had their fate turned by the hand of Jafar. The advisor pulled Hades back to draw his attention. "It would appear this has turned into a game and our plans need a bit of revising. I still require the thief regardless of his new form and I will still keep my bargain to deal with Hercules—which, by the way, how is he?" Hades grunted in annoyance but a twisted thought soon excited his mind. "Probably near Agrabah by now. Better go check on him… Loosen him up a bit. I could use some good news today." The lord sat in his throne, holding his skull with his hands while his fingers laced through the fire that engulfed his dome. Jafar soon after took his leave to return to the palace.

Iago waited anxiously for his master's return. The advisor breached the damned mirror in his chamber, fixing his turban as he glanced at his bird. "Have things settled down outside?" he coyly asked. Iago flew to Jafar's shoulder before responding. "The monsters left ages ago. But I overheard the guards talking about some beast heading towards the city. Boy, things really turned ugly fast, huh? I don't think Agrabah will be left standing by tomorrow." Jafar chuckled at the bird's comments. "Let's get a good look. I'm confident we'll have company soon enough."

The city of Agrabah lied in waste. Corpses littered the sand, a contained fire swept the bazaar, the only sound of life came from the desert wind and the buzzards who flocked for their grand feasts. The palace was barricaded off with scraps pried from nearby buildings. Guards were scrambled in the courtyard, tending to the wounded while the rest scouted for any remaining darkspawn. "Something comes!" one of the guards shouted. The other guards didn't require a glance because the barking sound of monstrous dog echoed among the commotion. Off to the distance, Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld was charging towards the city gates. The large three-headed black hound drooled with anticipation at the warpath it was ready to leave. Curiously, a tiny sword could be seen sticking out of its leg, gleaming with reflection from the sun above. "It comes! Be ready!" the scout shouted. The guards who were able to withstand another battle unsheathed their scimitars. The city gates were breached! The beast charged through like it were paper and left an explosion of wood chips in its wake. Relentlessly, Cerberus continued to charge towards the palace but before it could reach the barricade, the hound was forcefully stopped. A man stood behind the beast, holding a tight grip on Cerberus' tail. Impossibly, Cerberus had a difficult time shaking him off. "Hercules! It's Hercules!" the scout shouted. The other guards crowded around the barricade impatiently wanting more details from the scout who watched in awe as man fought beast solo. Hercules leapt to the hound's leg to snatch his sword. As it was drawn out, the wound gushed with black plasma and Cerberus cried out in pain. But it only angered the beast more. Cerberus charged one of its heads at Hercules to grasp the man within it's teeth. But Hercules was able to keep from being chomped down. With amazing strength, Hercules kept his legs and arms spread to keep Cerberus from closing its mouth. With not much to do, the hound defended itself by thrashing its head aside to spit him out. But in doing so, Hercules swiftly gained an advantage. It took only one quick swing to shear the middle head right off of Cerberus. The hound stepped back, crying out in agony at the pain. The fight was no more. Cerberus began to fade into dust to return to the Underworld.

"Quite a performance, hero." Hercules turned his attention over to a tower overlooking the palace gates. Jafar stood at his balcony, giving a slow clap to the tired out man below. "Wouldn't even spare mercy for the damned dog." Jafar descended the tower to meet up with the hero. "And you are…?" Hercules asked while trying to catch his breath. "I am Jafar, Royal Vizier of Agrabah." Hercules extended his hand to greet formally, but Jafar only gave his bloodied hand a quick glance. "And you are Hercules?" Jafar asked. "That's right." Hercules glanced around him. Though he was in the city fighting for quite a while, he hadn't noticed the shape Agrabah was already in. "What happened here?" he asked. Jafar only placed a hand on the hero's shoulder, turning him away to not face the death and destruction behind. "It's not important. What IS important is that you're here now. Those responsible for all this death and chaos already fled the city. I would be honored—no—WE would be honored if you vanquished the wicked that plagued our city not long ago. Two warriors travel the desert to forbidden land. They came here earlier and left in their wake, war and terror. You already saw what you needed to see. It breaks my heart that so many people died here. Think of the children!" Jafar was as poor an actor as he was playing advisor to the sultan. But Hercules was quick to win over. "Their names?" he asked. "Lady Holly, and the other one I don't know. They wear the armor of foreigners—quite like yourself—but made of steel." Jafar pushed his hand on Hercules' spine to get him walking. "Go now! They could be killing others at this very moment! They worked with Hades to send Cerberus after you! Think of the children!" Hercules was a little overwhelmed by Jafar's speech but found strength to charge out of the city. Jafar watched as the hero bolted away, smiling deviously at the glorious chaos soon to come.


	10. Chapter 10

P11

Outside of the encampment, Lady Holly and Alistair had just finished burying their friend. "Should we say a few words?" Alistair asked. Lady Holly opened her mouth to speak but no words came. "I didn't know him very well. You knew him longer." Alistair turned his attention to the poorly constructed grave and sighed. "Duncan was a good man. Possibly a good father as well—for all we know. He fought to protect the land from darkspawn threat and he strived to keep the Grey Wardens alive. May we remember him as a true legend. Maker bless his s…" "Alistair!" "What? I was going to say 'soul'. Calm your socks, Holly. Geez…" Lady Holly rolled her eyes before dropping a pile of desert roses on Duncan's grave. "You will be missed." She whispered.

"It's a shame he never told us more about what the Grey Wardens actually do. I can barely remember the stories I was told as a child." Alistair stood up, dusting the sand off his knees as he faced Lady Holly. "We'll cross that path as we come to it. Right now, I just want to find Mozenrath." "And Aladdin?" "He's beyond us now. But if he crosses our path, I will put an end to his suffering as well." Lady Holly began to wander away from the encampment with Alistair soon joining her side. "How do you know which way to go?" he asked. "I have a map, courtesy of the sultan in Agrabah." Lady Holly revealed the scroll tucked away under her armor. The sight of it made Alistair shiver. "Something isn't right about that scroll… It stinks… and it's dark." Lady Holly unrolled the scroll to get a better look. She never noticed how 'different' the map looked compared to any other in the sultan's collection. "It does seem suspicious, but it was the only map detailing a path to Mozenrath's kingdom." Lady Holly glanced at the map to find her current location and which direction to walk towards. "We head south." And so, the two Grey Wardens continued their journey.

In the Underworld, Hades paced his chamber back and fourth. "Maleficent." He'd mumble under his breath. "Maleficent, Maleficent, Maleficent!" his voice gradually broadened. "You called?" A voice echoed from the dark halls outside of Hades' chamber. Hades turned to face the voice. "Jafar and I had a plan!" He proclaimed. Maleficent merely chuckled at his words. "Did you now? Your plans; your game means nothing to me." Maleficent approached Hades, keeping her chin up to intimidate the lord of the damned. "Hand over Aladdin. He's dead, his soul belongs to me. That's how it works down here." "You watch your tongue, Hades! I require the thief at the moment. He's been very good in leading some of my minions." Maleficent stood nose-to-nose with Hades. "What's it gonna take for you to turn him over? A little cash; a little castle; …a kitten?" Hades squinted his golden hues at the sorceress who returned the gesture. "No deal is to be made. You can have the thief when he's no longer of use to me." With that, Maleficent raised her arms as an inferno of green flames engulfed her till naught was left. Hades was left alone in his chamber once more. "Witch…" he mumbled before he noticed his robes were on fire with her flames. "Dirty witch!" Hades smacked his hand on the fabric of his robe to put out the tiny flame.


	11. Chapter 11

P12

The sands of the desert shifted in the wind as the Grey Wardens traversed. Every second passed seemed like a grain in an infinite hourglass. Lady Holly and Alistair struggled to continue their trek as the weight of their armor held them down. But as luck would have it, there were some ancient ruins not too far off.

"We can rest there and take shade under any intact structure." Lady Holly said. Her voice was raspy and dry. Alistair said nothing but nodded in agreement instead. The pair walked with a bit of haste to spare less time under the hot sun. "Be cautious though. These ruins are falling apart but there might still be inhabitants." Lady Holly unsheathed her sword and Alistair copied. The pair strayed silently into the ruins, glancing around with caution. The tiny ruined walls that bordered the horizon seemed impossibly larger from the other side. A steep city covered in moss and smashed architecture gave life among the ruins. There were still some aspects intact like a murky waterway system that webbed through the streets, pillars that held up roofs of sandstone, and statues with relics unlooted. Lady Holly walked carefully into the street while Alistair watched. Nothing happened. Yet she could see some bones sticking out of the sand dunes that swept the roads. Her sword was sheathed and she gave a motion to Alistair that the coast was clear. Alistair gave one last scout of the area before joining Lady Holly in the road. "I noticed a tower a few blocks from here. We can take shelter there for the night." Alistair said while pointing yonder. "Loot any burnable items you can find so we can stay warm during the night." She added. "Do bones burn?" Alistair asked curiously while glancing down at the skeletal hand by his boots. "Bones aren't wood, Alistair." "Yes, but do they burn?" "I don't know. I'm not going to light some hand on fire to find out." Alistair took the opportunity to make light of the situation. "Why not? He or she'd be giving us a hand." Lady Holly squinted her eyes at the jokester then kicked sand over the hand in the ground. "No bones. Look for dry wood or parchment. Most of the city is still intact so there's hope that we may be able to get a fire started by nightfall." Lady Holly wandered away from Alistair, heading towards an open hovel while the other Grey Warden headed in opposite direction.

"Gah!" Alistair nearly fell back in surprise. Lady Holly quickly turned to face the commotion. A tiny monkey was beating the Gray Warden on the head with a frail stick. "What the hell is it? GET IT OFF!" Alistair shouted while turning to cover his head with his hands. "It's just a monkey." Lady Holly rolled her eyes at her partner's failure. But suddenly, she noticed the monkey was wearing a tiny red hat. "Abu?" She asked. The monkey stopped beating Alistair when it noticed it's name called. Abu charged towards Lady Holly and stomped on the ground as if ecstatic. "Where did you come from? Where have you been all this time?" Lady Holly sank to her knees to get closer to Abu. But the monkey only continued to spaz. "Maybe he needs to be kicked?" Alistair suggested. "Maybe YOU need to be kicked."

Abu grunted in annoyance and ran off. "Well, that was random. I vouch for not following him." Alistair fixed his hair and shrugged his body to shift his armor comfortably into place. "It's for the best. He'll come around I'm sure. Let's just get that fire started up in the tower." Lady Holly wandered away to explore the ruins for burnable items. Alistair soon followed.

As night descended, the two Grey Wardens had enough items piled high at the top chamber of the tower to start a bonfire. With a little knowledge she picked up from some Dalish elves in her youth, Lady Holly started a small blaze with two stones. The fire grew and sustained off the pile of parchment, sticks, tattered cloth, and other random relics. Alistair sat up close to the bonfire, holding out his hands to keep warm as the nocturnal desert brought a chill to his bones. "So, how much longer do you think it'll take to reach Mozenrath's kingdom?" Alistair asked. "Probably a couple more days. We've already come a great distance so far." Lady Holly replied as she sat beside him. "Things haven't turned out the way it was expected. I just assumed this was going to be a normal 'catch the apostate' mission. Never thought I'd be made a Grey Warden out of it. When we return, they better give us a medal for all we've been through! …And some ale!" Alistair leaned back, resting his hands under his head as he gazed up through a hole in the ceiling. Lady Holly lied beside him and sighed. She contemplated on everything that had happened and felt a little uneasy. Wanting comfort, she turned over to wrap an arm around Alistair's torso. Her face buried into his neck as she rested against him. Alistair remained motionless. "I'm going to have nightmares about that monkey…" he whispered aloud. Lady Holly scrunched her eyebrows and muffled a chuckle into his neck. "Just go to sleep." She said while laughing.


End file.
